The First Step
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Hungry Heart." Daphne can't imagine the possibility of going to a spa to fix her weight problem, but sometimes, all it takes is love and the right perspective. One-shot.


Daphne stared out the car window at the building in front of her. She couldn't believe it had come to this. The Cranes had been very understanding about her sudden compulsive eating habit, but everyone knew she needed help. Certainly hiding candy around the apartment was a sign that her behavior had gotten out of control. "I'll get your bags," Niles said, preparing to get out of the car. Daphne could only nod at him. She felt so bad, disappointing him like this. They'd waited so long to finally become a couple, and now they were about to be separated for a month or more. With a sigh, Daphne got out of the car, too. She saw Niles removing the last of her luggage from the trunk. "Do you want me to walk in with you?"

Daphne shook her head. "That's all right."

Niles came over, taking her hands in his. "Hey, don't look so upset. This is just temporary."

"I know," Daphne said, still feeling a bit embarrassed. "But for seven years, I didn't even think of you as anything but a friend, and now that I do know, look where I ended up."

Niles took her chin in his hand, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Daphne, you have no reason to feel ashamed. I'm certainly not disappointed in you. It isn't easy to admit you've got a problem and ask for help. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," Daphne said, blushing a bit.

"That's better," Niles said. "I'll be up here to visit you every weekend. We'll all miss you terribly, but we love you, and we want you to get better."

His words eased her anxiety a bit. Niles always knew just what to say when she needed comfort. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Daphne. This hasn't changed my feelings one bit." He kissed her.

At last, Daphne was able to genuinely smile. She noticed a stream of people going into the Pacific Mountain Health Spa and Weight-Loss Center. "I guess I'd better get inside. I'll call you tonight once I get settled. Give my love to your father and brother. Remind your father that we're going to start his therapy up again as soon as I get out of this place!"

"I'll let him know."

Daphne was quiet for a moment before kissing him. She knew she really couldn't wait another moment. She squeezed his hand, not able to trust herself to speak.

Niles let go of her hand, smiling at her sadly. He got back into his car, waving goodbye before driving away. With a sigh, Daphne gathered her bags and walked into the lobby of the spa.

Just as she entered, a woman standing near the doorway smiled at her. "You're new here, right?"

Daphne nodded. "Me boyfriend just dropped me off." She looked out the window sadly, almost expecting him to be there.

The woman nodded knowingly. "I was watching you two say goodbye. He must really love you."

Daphne nodded. "Yes. We've been friends for years, and we've only just decided to be something more."

"It hurts to be away from him. I know how you feel," the woman said. "Only _my_ boyfriend didn't want to deal with having a 'fat girlfriend,' so he dumped me as soon as he brought me here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Daphne said, genuinely feeling for this stranger.

"Yeah, it made losing the weight ten times harder. You're lucky you have a guy who cares about you so much."

Even though coming here had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, Daphne suddenly felt a whole lot better. Not only did she have Niles supporting her, but she knew his father and brother were behind her as well. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Don't mention it," the woman replied, watching as Daphne went to the front desk.

"Well, here's a pamphlet that lists all of our activities," the receptionist said after taking down Daphne's name.

Daphne hardly knew what to say as the woman greeted her with an incredibly fake smile. "Thank you," she muttered, taking the brochure.

"I know the first step on this journey can be difficult, but if you're willing to follow our program, you're going to end up a whole new person before you know it!"

Glancing down at the pamphlet in her hand, Daphne almost expected to see this woman's face on the cover. She almost seemed like a walking advertisement for the place. But Daphne looked back at the poor woman who'd spoken to her a moment ago. "I'm going to do all I can," Daphne said, sounding much more confident than she felt. But she knew she wouldn't have to do this alone. Niles would be with her every step of the way, no matter what she weighed. Maybe this place couldn't work miracles, but she had a feeling love just might be what she needed more than anything else.

**The End**


End file.
